


Triangle

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing both of the Millifiore bosses could agree on, it was that Tsuna was absolutely adorable and that no one was allowed to have him except for them. 1002701, Byakuran X Tsuna X Yuni</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna sighed, looking over his newly arrived stack of paperwork, the one true enemy of all mafia bosses. It was terrible, he was certain that one day he would develop carpel tunnel syndrome because of all the deskwork and maybe arthritis as well. There were days he could feel his fingers numbed in pain from overused and no amount of flexing them brought the sensation back to normal.

Regardless of his complains, years had passed before his eyes and he had finally accepted his role as the Vongola Decimo, though he will always argue that he was tricked into the position. Despite that and all of his hatred towards the dark world, he began to change Vongola from within, melting away the old version of the group into the version that Giotto, and now Tsuna, had wanted to create instead. Though the brunet couldn't change the past bloodsheds, he could at least prevent the future ones and hopefully continue to spread his influence around.

The brunet had to admit, it made him feel good to see that his hard work was paying off, that the Vongola was starting to lighten up to how it should have been hundreds of years ago, or how it had started off as. They were becoming the family that everyone wanted to be saved by and it made Tsuna feel…good; it made him feel as if he was needed. But there was only so far those sensations could bring him. He wanted something else, but he could never put his finger on it. It bothered him constantly like his intuition at times.

Still, it never interrupted his daily life and he continued working his days slaving away behind the desk like some sort of machine. A knock on the door momentarily brought his attention away from his papers and peered up curiously, wondering who could be visiting him so early. It wasn't time for any of his guardians yet, that he knew, and it couldn't be Gokudera since he had just sent his right-hand man off for a quick mission. As the door opened, Tsuna's curiosity changed into one of happiness, getting up immediately from his seat like a spring.

"Yuni! It's so good to see you. How have you been?" the Arcobaleno boss smiled brightly at him, her head peeking through the small opening she made, her long black hair slipping off her shoulder, before stepping further in. As the door widened up, it revealed his second visitor, Byakuran. Tsuna had to be honest with himself, he still felt nervous whenever the white-haired man was around, but it wasn't as bad as before and he had grown accustomed to the man's quirkiest ways. It was just that stare he sometimes caught the other giving him that made him shiver ever so slightly, using his training from Reborn to cover it up. "Oh, Byakuran, you're here as well? I take it that you've been well, too? But you know, you both should have called earlier, I would have gotten everyone to see you. I'm sure they would love it."

"It's okay, Tsuna. We're here to see you actually." Yuni smiled again, going straight to Tsuna's side and leaned over as if critically examining the brunet with her large blue eyes. When she found everything alright, she pulled back and stood next to Byakuran.

Millefiore had been reconstructed again a few years back, but this time it was with the combined efforts of both bosses, Byakuran was no longer trying to take over the world or out to destroy it. It seemed as if he had found something else to keep his mind occupied or at least something more entertaining, but Tsuna didn't mind it at all either. He'd rather see Byakuran like this than in a battlefield any day. Of course, the white-haired man had received back his ring since he was the true owner of it, though sealed, the power was still there. There had, of course, been some arguments about Millefiore's rebirth, the memories of the future still fresh in mind, but Tsuna decided to stand up and back both bosses, giving them the encouragement they both deserved and needed to keep going through their tough time. And he was glad to have done so.

"Oh? And why's that?" Tsuna motioned for them both to sit down on one of the couches he had in his office. When neither of them moved, the brunet took the indication to go first and when he did, the two Millefiore bosses sat at his sides as if trying to keep something even. For a moment, he thought he had been squished into the center, but quickly pushed that notion away. However, what was scaring him the most was the fact that both bosses were smiling as if happy about something and the problem was that he had no clue about what.

"Well, we just wanted to talk with you. Neither of us has heard from you for a while. Have you been well?" Yuni smiled, taking control of the conversation while her counterpart remained quiet, watching the scene with interest.

"Ah, yes. Of course I have." Tsuna tilted his head, finding something really off about the conversation, but went along with it - his intuition kept telling him that he wasn't in any danger whatsoever. "What about you, Yuni and Byakuran?"

"Wonderful as usual. It seems like every day has been going well."

The other boss just smirked, chuckling to himself. "It could be more interesting. But I've found someone to keep me occupied," Tsuna peered over at that, blinking his large honey-colored eyes in question. He didn't know what Byakuran meant, but that sly smile on the man's face meant something really bad…or was it? The Vongola boss wasn't sure, but he knew that the other was different compared to before,  _much_ different. "But if only the person would just notice what I want, then perhaps myself and Yuni here can be happy."

"Byakuran, don't go giving away things," the only female laughed gently and turned back to Tsuna. "So, Tsuna, I hope you don't mind me being a little nosy, but have you had any prosperous proposals from other mafia families offering their daughters?" Yuni smiled, chuckling again when she saw the Vongola boss blush slightly, sliding closer to him to get a better look. From that embarrassed look, it was obvious he had. For a moment, Tsuna thought he saw the narrowing of the two bosses' eyes before they went back to normal, Byakuran smiling that creepy grin and Yuni with her kind one.

He ignored what happened and scratched the back of his head. "You know how it is, everyone wants me to marry off and get an heir, but it's so hard to find the right person in the mafia. The women are so…scary at times or are trying to use me to jump the ladder. And I can't just go out and find a normal person because that would be bringing her into this dark world and possibly endanger her life. I won't want to do that." the brunet leaned back and closed his eyes, wondering just how many proposals he had. Too many to contain in a single folder, that was for certain. When he heard some shuffling on his left, he turned to the white-haired man and watched as Byakuran stood up to go around the couch, heading towards the opposite of the room, away from the door. "Byakuran?"

"My, my, we can't be having that." the older man's grin seemed to have darken and his eyes were glaring at the paperwork on Tsuna's desk, searching for something on top.

"Ah, Byakuran, those are important documents. I can't have you looking at those," Tsuna tried to get up to stop the oldest Millifiore boss only to be stopped by Yuni, who had reached up to grab onto the brunet's sleeve. "Yuni?"

"It's alright. He's not looking for anything related to the Vongola. Let him be, Tsuna." Her smile was so bright, but there was a tiny glint of evil in those bright blue eyes. Tsuna paled at that, muttering in the back of his mind that little innocent Yuni had been around the other a little too much. As he remained seated, he couldn't help but get a little nervous as he watched Byakuran rumbled through his stuff and eventually pulled out three large folders victoriously.

"Yuni, I found them!" the white-haired man smiled happily and flapped the papers in glee in one hand before putting them underneath his arm. "This is all of them, Tsunayoshi, yes?"

"W-what? Those are all my proposals! Gokudera will yell at me if I lose those!" Tsuna stood up to try and take them back, but the older man simply stepped aside, keeping a tight grip on them and since he was taller, they were out of reach. Yuni seemed to join in, standing between the two bosses, her puffy hat giving her a little more height. "Just what is going on with you two? You're both acting really weird."

"Forgive us, Tsuna. But this just something both of us have agreed on together. You'll probably understand someday," the girl just smiled and gave a motion to Byakuran to leave, following right behind. As she reached the door, she held onto it and peered back, nodding her head. "Sorry to make our little meeting short, but we got what we wanted so it's best if we go while we can. Thank you for having us and seeing us on such short notice. We'll like to see you again later on. Until then, goodbye."

"We'll definitely be back, Tsunayoshi. You're such an interesting person to play with." Byakuran chuckled and walked down the hallway, still holding the folders under his arm, Yuni right behind as she closed the door.

The brunet just stood in his spot in confusion, not sure if everything that just passed was real. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Juudaime! Have you given any of those proposals a look yet?" Gokudera peered over his boss who was currently working on signing a paper. Yamamoto was close by, smiling like normal and leaned back to have his arms behind his head.

Tsuna twitched and peered up, a little pale in color. "About that…I don't have those papers anymore."

The storm guardian raised an eyebrow at that in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they were…stolen in a sense."

"Stolen? Who would dare steal from Vongola? Tell me who they are and I'll take them back for you!"

'But I don't really want them back…' Tsuna thought to himself actually, he'd rather have those papers gone forever if possible. Meeting greedy families and their greedy children wasn't exactly something he wanted to do or add into his already terrible schedules.

"Oh! Is that why you've been getting less of those?" Yamamoto grinned happily, stepping into the conversation, and leaned over the table. "I mean, I help sort those out, but for the past few days I haven't seen a single one asking for Tsuna's hand in marriage. Maybe they decided that they weren't getting anywhere with him? Of maybe the ones that took Tsuna's papers didn't want anyone to take him away?"

"Baseball idiot! How can you say something like that? Those papers are important for the future of Vongola!"

Tsuna blinked and scratched the side of his head curiously, thinking deeper into what his rain guardian had said. 'Just what are they planning…Well, whatever, that's one less thing I have to do.' With that, he smiled, not caring about the Millefiore's bosses' plans with his papers. He didn't see anything wrong with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ring! Ring! "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi." the Vongola boss automatically stated the moment he picked up his phone. It was early in the morning and he had just finished getting dressed for the day, about to head out to get breakfast. His stomach was protesting to get something to eat before he went back to his office to start working on his endless stacks of paperwork. He swore that they seemed to be getting bigger each time he turned away.

"Oh? I managed to catch you, Tsunayoshi. Good. Have you eaten yet?"

That voice, he knew that teasing tone anywhere, it belonged to only one person. Tsuna sighed. "Byakuran, what do you want? I still remember that you stole my papers away. Those were some very important documents and I would like to have them back."

"Now, now, there's no need to be mean. And you'll never be getting those back because they've been turned into ashes. And seemed to have fluttered away into the wind~" Byakuran chuckled happily, and there was some movement on the other side that Tsuna could hear, ruffling of clothes. "Anyway, you're avoiding my question."

"Fine, no I haven't eaten yet."

"Then come over for a bit. We'd love to have you, Yuni and I want you to join us for breakfast today," There was another chuckle and some argument on the other side, a voice he recognized that belonged to Yuni. "Oh, and make sure not to bring any of your guardians, it'll be no fun if they're there. We'll be waiting."

"Wai-" Before the brunet could say anything, the phone hung up. He sighed dishearteningly, knowing his whole day had already been planned for him and he hadn't even started it. But it wouldn't hurt. The Millefiore base was only an hour away without traffic and with the drivers' uncanny need for speed, that time would only be cut in half. Dialing his phone as he headed towards the car lot, he listened to it ring for a bit, waiting for the phone to be picked up. When he did, there was some jumbling on the other end, but the voice was clear. "Ah, Gokudera."

"Juudaime? What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing is wrong, just had a sudden call about something. I'll be heading out to Millefiore, please tell the cooks and the others I won't be joining today." Tsuna commented as he started whispering to the driver in the lot where he was going. He entered the car without a second thought and felt the vehicle began to move, speeding off into the distance.

"Millefiore? Are you taking anyone with you?"

"No, they've requested for me to go there alone to join them for breakfast. I should be back shortly though, maybe in an hour or so."

"But-"

"Gokudera, I'll be okay. Everything is different. I feel no hostility from Byakuran, no, I sense something else, but I'm not sure what. And you know Yuni already. So there's no need to worry, alright. I'll see you later." With that he hung up, ignoring the yelling from the other side of the phone. He didn't want to deal with his storm guardian just yet until after meeting up with the other mafia bosses. As the car drove past the city, his phone vibrated and looked down to check his caller ID. It was Yuni. "Hi, Yuni, I'm already on my way over."

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for taking your time to do this for us."

"No, no, it's alright. I like seeing you two. Don't hesitate to call me over or if you want, both you and Byakuran can come over to the Vongola estate, whichever you like."

"Thank you and Byakuran says the same thing," Yuni smiled softly from behind the phone, glad that everything was going as they wished. "We'll be in the dining room, come here once you arrive. We've already alerted the staff about you."

"Thanks! I'll see you soon." With that, Tsuna hung up, grinning to himself happily. A day without any of his guardians or tutor or the craziness of his staff. This was going to be a wonderful break from everything. He kept telling himself as the car continued on its way.

* * *

When Tsuna arrived, he was immediately escorted to a small dining room, probably for personal eating than for a group but he didn't mind. For just the three of them, they didn't need a table that had fifty chairs with it, just something small. The two Millefiore bosses were standing, waving him over, each with a smile on their face, though Tsuna did shiver when he saw Byakuran's.

"You're here. We're about to tell the cooks on what to make for us today. Come, sit between us." Yuni smiled, motioning to the empty seat between the two, and watched as Tsuna settled into it. He nodded towards Byakuran for a moment and then to Yuni.

"Thank you for inviting me. It was really kind of you to do so."

"It's okay, we wanted to."

"Yes, since getting to see you is always a sweet treat~" the white-haired man snickered happily, not caring about the look Yuni sent his way or the confusion on the brunet's. He wrapped an arm around Tsuna, bringing him a little closer as his eyes narrowed, a slight dark aura surrounding him for a moment. The Vongola boss tensed, but didn't feel anything directed at him so didn't try to back away, allowing himself to be pulled along. "There hasn't been any more of those foolish marriage proposals, has there?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask about that. What did happen to them? I haven't been receiving as many as before. I think about three per week instead of over a hundred." Tsuna pouted but couldn't deny that he was happy about how it worked out. He was no longer pestered to meet the daughters and didn't have to show up to those parties that were simply about that. It left his schedule more open and he was able to do more things for himself than before. That made him incredibly happy. When he didn't get an answer from the two, he sighed. "Fine, whatever, I don't mind. Whatever you did I'm grateful for since I don't have to deal with it. I've never liked them anyway."

Yuni smiled at that, shifting closer, and wrapped an arm around Tsuna's. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm happy if you're happy," At that, she waved over the cook, who had just entered the room with a small pad in his hand. "Come, let's order something to eat. Anything you like, Tsuna."

"If you don't mind," The Vongola boss turned to the cook with a smile. "I'd like to have some pancakes, strawberry if you don't mind."

"I'll have a blueberry crepe."

"And I'll have a raspberry French toast," Byakuran chuckled, still keeping a hold on the younger man. "Make sure to bring coffee and some marshmallows."

Tsuna scolded, glaring at the white-haired man. "It's too early for marshmallows, save those for later."

"Aww~ But my breakfast just won't be complete without them." There was a pout, but Tsuna knew it was fake and playfully stabbed Byakuran in the stomach, still scolding him about health facts and reasons why he couldn't eat it so early. Byakuran just chuckled amusingly while Yuni laughed at the scene, looking between the two, before Tsuna turned his attention to the girl.

"Now, Yuni, don't let Byakuran get away with such things. You need to keep a sharp eye out for his health. He'll get diabetes at this rate."

"Okay!" the woman still smiled happily, glad that Tsuna was now looking at her. As they still kept going, the food came out and they quieted down, well, after the brunet managed to take away the marshmallows and hold them hostage until after breakfast. Despite that, they continued to eat and about halfway, a wild glint in Byakuran's eyes appeared. Tsuna noticed it right away and shivered at the look, his hyper intuition going off like crazy.

"Say 'ahh', Tsunayoshi," Byakuran chuckled, holding up a piece of raspberry French toast that had been dipped in sticky syrup. He smirked at the blushing expression and pressed the piece of food closer. Despite the white-haired man's attempt, Tsuna's mouth remained closed shut, the color of his cheeks only darkening in color. "If you don't hurry, all this precious syrup will drip all over your suit~"

At that, the brunet finally opened his mouth, letting the other feed him, and glared lightly, hating how he was acting. It was stupid, but he'd rather not hear Reborn or his guardians yelling at him for dirtying his expensive suit. His cheeks remained red as he chewed slowly once the fork was carefully pulled away from his teeth. Byakuran's grin widened considerably and went for another piece. As he did that, Yuni smiled, lifting up her own fork by following the other bosses' example with her blueberry crepe that had a small amount of whipped cream on top. Tsuna grumbled under his breath, letting himself be feed.

"You know, I can do this on my own." the brunet spoke after swallowing, only to be fed again by Byakuran.

"Ah, but where's the fun in that? Besides, this is a much interesting way to eat breakfast, right Yuni?" the white-haired man licked his lips for a moment and the second he got his fork back, let his tongue slide across the metal. Tsuna's face darkened in color at the act, they just had an indirect kiss…

"Yes, we're both enjoying doing this." Yuni didn't allow the brunet to reply, holding another piece.

"Ha, we should do this more often~"

"Yes, Byakuran."

Tsuna's face couldn't get any redder, trying to ignore the way Yuni smiled so happily at the act and Byakuran who was now licking the remains on the fork after he took his bite. It was embarrassing. They were too close and he could feel their bodies pressed up against his arms, Yuni's chest and Byakuran's muscles.

"Yuni, you should try licking the fork after feeding Tsuna," The older Millefiore boss recommended, a dark glint in his eyes. "That way you'll be somewhat kissing him and sharing his saliva."

At that, the only female's face matched Tsuna's in color and her blue eyes stared down at the fork nervously. Seeing her predicament and hesitation, Byakuran gave a helpful hand in lifting said fork up and placing it into her mouth.

"See, that wasn't so hard," he watched as the younger bosses, both of them, squeaked. "Now…" those purple eyes turned to Tsuna once more and he tossed the fork to the empty place, letting a finger go up to pull on the brunet's bottom lips. His face was close and he could feel the light tingling breath on his cheeks. "I wonder what you taste like Tsunayoshi, hmm?"

"B-Byakuran?" Tsuna backed up against his chair, staring at the older boss in question. He didn't understand what the other was doing and why was he getting so close? It didn't make any sense! He was going to jump up to run away when Yuni suddenly grabbed onto his right arm, keeping him trapped in his seat. Suddenly, he felt a kiss on both sides of his cheeks, coming from the two Millefiore bosses. He made a loud squeak and closed his eyes for a moment, thoughts running through his head. Before he knew it, he had broken out of their grasps and ran off through the base, trying to get back to the driver to take him home.

He couldn't believe it! He had been kissed by both a guy and girl…at the same time! Shaking his head, he dove into the back seat and demanded his driver to take him home, glancing back behind him for a moment to see the two bosses staring down at him with a smile from the balcony.

'Ah! Were they teasing me? They have to be! Damnit!' Tsuna's face remained bright red, trying desperately to cover it up before he reached home. 'Why do they have to do that?'

He had forgotten that he was still holding Byakuran's marshmallows hostage.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsunayoshi!"

The brunet flinched at that, snapping his head up in question and surprise, and stood from his spot at his desk almost immediately. He knew that voice, it was undeniable. It could only belong to one person and he was not in the mood to see that said person after what happened just two days ago. Tsuna cheeks heated up at the memory and knew that if he didn't want a repeat or much worse, he had to escape and fast. Picking up what he could on the desk and putting it away from prying eyes, he ran out of his office as fast as possible, knowing that escaping would be hard, especially with that man's uncanny ability to find him, but it was better than nothing. Maybe with some luck, someone would distract him long enough to let him get away and just as he wished for that, someone did.

"You again! Stop bothering Juudaime!"

"Forgive me, Gokudera, it was actually my idea to come here."

"Ah, Yuni, if it's you, then it's fine, but I have an issue with that damn albino." The storm guardian's voice seemed to lighten up when he spoke to the Arcobaleno boss, but quickly reverted back to its usual when it came to Byakuran, cursing him out repeatedly without any hesitation. It was obvious there was absolutely no like between the two.

"Awww, that's mean doggy."

"What was that?!"

Tsuna sighed as he listened to the conversation as he ran away, hearing it clearly as it echoed through the hallways, just knowing he would probably be getting explosions rocking the Vongola base very soon. Byakuran and Gokudera would never get along, their natures were just too different, and the insults continued. As Tsuna ran around the manor, hoping he wouldn't get caught, he ignored the curious glances from the maids and butlers that had been tossed at his direction as he passed by, knowing that he was looking pretty funny in their point of view. One would think they would be used to all the craziness that occurred around here, there was plenty enough as it is to go around. He just hoped that none of them would tattle on him and his little escape from trouble, his heart just wasn't ready yet.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you both be at Millefiore base doing whatever you do?" There was Gokudera again.

"Ah, well, Tsunayoshi took my precious marshmallows. I want them back."

"You came all the way here just for that?! Don't you have hundreds of those at home?" Those were Tsuna's exact thoughts as well, thinking back as to where he had actually placed that bag he had accidentally taken that time. If he remembered correctly, it was in his room, tucked away into one of the drawers. Why he had placed it there? Well, soon after arriving home after this little visit to Millefiore, he didn't dare step out of his room until his facial expressions were under control. Of course, that didn't matter anymore when the two people that were responsible for getting him into this mess were after him.

Before long, he could no longer hear the rest of the conversation once he got far enough, but he could tell that Gokudera was still arguing with Byakuran, it was too obvious, however, after a few moments, it all went quiet. Tsuna had been confused for a few moments at the sudden silence, but continued to run, still wanting to get to a safe place before he got found out.

Just as he rounded the corner to his little destination, a room he had asked to be built secretly in order to have peace and quiet time away from his guardians, an arm came around his waist, wrapping along it to capture him. Tsuna could hardly stop the screech that escaped his lips and peered back behind him to see white hair and cunning purple eyes. He groaned, he had been caught, and so soon, too.

"Byakuran…" Tsuna grumbled, feeling a body being pressed against his own at the back, and knew that the older man's chin was on his right shoulder, locking him down. The arms around him refused to budge and he continued to grumble, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape from this that easily. Tsuna simply blushed at the closeness, able to feel the white-haired man's breath on his cheeks and smell that sweet scent on him. "Let go."

"Nope, too comfortable," The older man tightened his grasp and chuckled into the brunet's ear, well aware of the redness that was quickly growing on the other. It was cute to see a blushing Tsuna. "I'm not going to let you escape from me, Tsunayoshi."

The brunet didn't reply to that, knowing that his answer probably wouldn't make sense, words beginning to escape him. Then those hands around him began to move, making him squirm slightly as they touched a certain tickle spot here and there, the redness on his face darkening as he shivered at those touches. "Byakuran! W-What are you doing?!" Those sly thing fingers began to pull up his jacket and went for his button-up shirt underneath, pulling it out from being tucked into his pants. "H-Hey!"

"Byakuran, stop that," A soft voice came from behind, interrupting the white-haired man just before he went too far. "You're scaring Tsuna." Yuni pouted, stepping around the two men to stare at both of them in the eyes. She could see the fear creeping into those honey-colored eyes and sighed. "Let him go. It won't be good if he fears you."

"Aww, you're ruining the fun," Byakuran huffed, spinning the brunet around so that he could get a better look at the face. And as expected, Tsuna was scared and that just didn't settle with him all that well. "Well, I guess I'll just let this go for today. Too bad~"

At that, Yuni smiled, stepping closer to the brunet, who was beginning to feel like a sandwich between the two. He just didn't get why these two kept coming after him so often. It didn't make sense. And he still hadn't figured out what happened to his marriage proposals, he knew ex-Vongola Ninth was going to be getting on his case very soon on that. Byakuran, following the female's lead, kept a strong arm on the younger man, keeping him still. "I don't think Tsunayoshi here has figured out what has been going on."

"It appears so. I guess we'll be needing a stronger example to get his mind straight on our intentions." The man behind Tsuna chuckled darkly at that, breathing in the soft scent alluring from the brunet's fluffy hair, enjoying every second as he held onto the other tightly.

"Hmm, I don't know if that'll work," The female sighed, looking over the Vongola boss with a soft but sad smile. "Knowing Tsuna, he'll most likely misunderstand everything regardless of what we try to him."

"That's true. Oh, I have a great idea~" Byakuran's grin seemed to turn a little evil, getting a shiver to run down Tsuna's spine in fear of what might occur next. That grin, he was familiar with it, and it had caused him a lot of trouble in the past. Before the brunet could say anything to argue with, he was being dragged down the hallway towards his own bedroom, a confused expression quickly slipping onto his face. "You hid my wonderful sweets in your bedroom, right Tsunayoshi? Oh, how terrible of you."

Tsuna blinked before blushing, he didn't know why he was doing so, it just felt right for that comment. Ah, he was letting Byakuran get the better of him. The brunet mentally cursed at that, shaking his head to get those dangerous thoughts out of him. Yuni simply followed beside them, muttering some words under her breath that the brunet wasn't able to understand - 'Bedroom' and 'With Tsuna' were some of those few he managed to hear. Tsuna watched as a growing redness appeared under her bangs. He didn't get what was so interesting about his bedroom, it was just, after all, a bedroom. Nothing really all the important nor fancy. As the three entered the place, Byakuran immediately let him go, Tsuna rubbing his neck and shoulders tenderly in response to being freed and watched as the older man began to rumble through his drawers.

"Byakuran, if you're looking for your marshmallows, they're in the drawer over there. The one you're with has my clothes."

Yuni seemed to look a little hesitant at entering and snuck off to the side to grip onto the bedpost. Ah, a woman in her crush's bedroom, what rapid thoughts could she be having? Byakuran's little smirk obviously told stories and he continued to go through the clothes drawer despite Tsuna's protect. The moment he found what he wanted, he pulled it out in victory. "Look, Yuni, Tsunayoshi's underwear! Ohhh, there's strawberries on them!"

"Byakuran!" The two youngest yelled together in union, both equally embarrassed as the white-haired man decided to flaunt the piece of clothing around happily. Tsuna ran forward to try and steal it back, only to have it thrown over his head towards Yuni. The female of the group held the piece of clothing in her hands the moment she caught it, face now completely red, and took a step back, screeching quietly to herself.

"Yuni! Take it and run for it!" The eldest man chuckled, enjoying the way both Tsuna and Yuni stared at him in shock, obviously not understanding his words at the current time. "Think of it as a…souvenir. Or as an incentive for Tsunayoshi to come visit us."

As the clocks in the girl's head began to move, and he could see it, she stuffed the piece of underwear under her cloak and took off down the hallway, disappearing into the numerous pathways as quickly as possible. Tsuna let out a familiar 'Hieee!' - which was rare after Reborn's harsh training to get rid of that old habit, and followed right behind, calling out for the girl without giving away what had happened. The brunet was sure that a Millefiore boss stealing his underwear was probably not the best thing to be spreading rapidly around Vongola base.

Unaware that Byakuran had been left behind, the white-haired man shuffled through more drawers, took out his precious marshmallows and took another piece of underwear that was bright blue in color. If Yuni was able to escape, then that just gave Tsuna two more reasons to come visit them. Oh how much fun this would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Gamma glared at the white-haired man from across the room, who was sitting next to the princess, talking and conversing with each other quietly, almost secretly. He narrowed his eyes when they giggled together and seemed to be looking at something that was out of view. It was…odd. Just what could get the two bosses smiling and looking like they were having so much fun? Even Byakuran looked like he was acting like a normal person. It was weird and he didn't like it. Not only that, he felt like he was out of the loop and that was unacceptable, especially concerning sky Arcobaleno.

"Princess?" He called out, making the two bosses peer up at him curiously in question. Yuni seemed to be tucking something away as if she didn't want anyone to see, hiding it almost behind her back, and it had an strange color to it. Was it some sort of cloth? That made him raise an eyebrow in question, that was an unusual reaction with what she had done. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Gamma, you see…" She slowly began to trail off at that, not sure on what to say next, with her cheeks turning slightly red and peered up at Byakuran for help.

The older man just chuckled in amusement, eyes closed shut. "Yuni and I are just planning something fun together~"

"Planning something?" Gamma raised an eyebrow at that, scared for his female boss, worried that the other was influencing her terribly. There's no telling what he could be teaching her. "What do you mean?"

At that Yuni's face darkened in color which only gave the blonde an incentive towards something terrible.

'Those two, don't tell me they're in love?!' Gamma paled at the thought and jumped up from his seat, glaring. "You're kidding! You're not planning on eloping, are you?!"

The two bosses blinked for a moment before turning to each other in question, Byakuran's purple eyes opening up slightly. "Eloping?" They both spoke at the same time and Gamma could see the gears moving in Yuni's head and though he couldn't tell with the albino, he knew it was happening as well.

Yuni was the first one to speak. "Do you think it's possible to elope? It's kinda old style, isn't?" Gamma paled at that, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it wasn't possible.

"Eloping, huh? That might not work, I doubt the rest of the world would just let us go like that." There was a pout on Byakuran's lips, looking quite depressed at the notion, and picked up his packet of marshmallows to pull out one of the white puffs to eat.

'I'd be one of the ones that would chase after you, bastard.'

"That's too bad. We must figure out a way to claim what's ours." Yuni huffed, looking uncharacteristic evil. Byakuran's influence was definitely there and starting to reveal itself so easily, unraveling into the female's personality.

'Wait? _Ours_?' He didn't get to think on it much longer as the door to the room slammed open loudly, startling him into a defensive position, thinking it was an attack. However, he stopped upon seeing who was there, recognizing that spiky brown hair and that emblem on the jacket. Tsuna looked flushed like he had rushed all the way over here, the flames on his head just starting to die off. His normally neat jacket was all wrinkled, his undershirt only half-tucked in, and his gloves were still on, obvious that they had just been used. Had he flown? But why?

The three bosses stared at each other, the air tense, and slowly the two Millefiore bosses stood up, heading away from their chairs. Tsuna took his arms off the door and took a single step into the room, eyes narrowed, and looking positively pissed. Then Byakuran smiled and Yuni took off, holding onto a piece of cloth that had strawberries on it tightly in her fingers. Gamma stared at it, watching it fluttering in her hands, with an eyebrow raised but it was also at that moment that Tsuna reacted.

"Give me back my underwear, dammit!"

"No! They're mine now!" Yuni screamed back, dashing off into the hallways with the brunet not too far away. Well, he tried to because just before he could reach the doors to leave, Byakuran had wrapped his arms around the brunet, holding him back with a wide grin.

'What the…' He watched as those hands moved around on Tsuna's stomach and waist with an eyebrow raised and saw that livid smirk on the older man's expression. The victim seemed to be squeaking at the touches, trying to squirm his way out, but Byakuran was older with a physically stronger body and held him still. To Gamma, it looked like those hands were, well, roaming the body for a feel. Before long, Tsuna managed to get a good elbow into his capturer's side, giving him enough space to escape, dashing down to follow Yuni, calling out to her. Byakuran was right behind, all the time grinning like a cat got milk.

Gamma stood where he was at, a little pale, questions running through his head. 'Underwear? The princess stole Vongola's underwear…WHY?!' He rubbed his forehead in frustration until he remember the conversion earlier. They were mentioning 'planning', 'eloping', 'claim what's ours' and it made him pause for a moment as realization started to settle in. There could only be one reason as to why this was happening.

"Could it be that both Byakuran and Princess are in love with Vongola? Oh dear god…"


	5. Chapter 5

For most of her life, Yuni could never be selfish; she had to be all forgiving, a heart pure with kindness and light. And she was, and was never tainted by anything, not even Byakuran could stain her pureness. It was something that made her strong and accepting to everyone she met. But there were times when she wished for something she knew she couldn't take, for something she couldn't have unless she became demanding. She didn't want that. She was the boss of the Arcobaleno, she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she was only nineteen in age. It wasn't fair, but she couldn't complain, her fate was already sealed since the day of her birth. However, with the removal of the curse on her life, for once, she was able to live freely like some of that ever binding weight had disappeared. It was like she was now able to breathe freely, move like never before. And it was all because of him, because of Tsuna. It was amazing what one person could do and it meant a lot to her, it really did.

That was why when Byakuran one day came to her with the plan of combining forces to take Tsuna's heart for their own, she agreed immediately. She wanted to be selfish for once, she wanted to get what she wanted, and she knew that the other boss understood just as well as she did to him. It was the one thing they shared very deeply over the years. It was the one thing that made him just like her.

To them, Tsuna had saved them both from their unfortunate lives and reinstated something akin to the desire to live. And now they both desired him together. Byakuran's reasons for going after Tsuna were different than hers. While she wanted to be free, he wanted Tsuna because the brunet was the only one that ever understood him. While everyone crowded in fear, ran away, Tsuna stood his ground against him, fought against him. Even when the battle had finished and they met in the past, the tension, though there, was almost nonexistent. It was like Tsuna had forgiven him for all the destruction he had created and continued to come to him for relief from his family.

He was slightly on the nutty side, there was no denying that, but there was just something about Tsuna that drew him in like no one else, not even Yuni, could do. Watching the other fly through the air, fight, battle in that orange brilliance, it was amazing and just beautiful. Before long, he wanted Tsuna for himself, he didn't want to share. But he knew it wasn't possible. Tsuna was Vongola Decimo, he had a whole mafia famiglia to run and guardians and friends to work with. It just wasn't possible. That was until he found out about Yuni's feelings towards the same brunet. Though he didn't want to share with her, he just might not mind.

And anyway, if they both worked together to win Tsuna's heart, then no one would be able to stand in their way. While Yuni could keep the ex-Arcobaleno on hold, especially Reborn, Byakuran could hold back the others. It was a team effort that made them more dangerous and even more so when working together as a combination. In terms, if they had worked together back in the future when Byakuran was trying to destroy everything, Vongola would have fallen each and every time. That wasn't their purpose this time; their eyes were on Tsuna only.

Now if only the brunet wasn't so dense towards everything, things just might go along a little bit easier.

* * *

Tsuna yawned; he was so tired right now and stretched in his bed sheets. It was nice, warm and absolutely the best. It just sucked that he would have to get up soon for paperwork. However, just as he was stretching, his arms suddenly met resistance, resistance that shouldn't be there and he immediately snapped open his eyes. He looked around the area, eyes bleary with sleep, and suddenly looked down himself to first make sure if he was tied up. But finding no ropes around and his limbs were able to move freely, he sighed in relief. It had become a habit because of Reborn and some of his guardians that were more on the mischievous side.

Rolling over, he spotted some white hair that looked far too familiar for his tastes. He blinked at first as his mind tried to process the information before him, his mind quickly waking up at the thoughts of an intruder in his bed of all places. However, just when he was about to actually move and kick the said person out of his bed, he felt something wrap around his waist. He blinked questionably, definitely not expecting another person to be in his bed. He froze, not sure about this intruder, and slowly twisted around in his bed to peer at the opposite side. He knew Byakuran was behind, and then who was in front? A list of names appeared through his head and yet none of them made any sense. No one would want Byakuran to be in the same bed with whoever it was after all.

His eyes drifted over the tiny form before him and knew immediately that it had to be a girl. It just had to be considering the size and thin frame. Shifting slightly, he reached over to pull the covers back, preparing himself for anything that could happen. But what he saw gave a flash of surprise. 'Yuni?' Ignoring the thoughts of Reborn coming after his ass or the rest of the Arcobaleno, his eyes peered over the peaceful features and sighed, knowing it would be a shame to wake her up. She looked like she was content with her current position and was all curled up against him like he was some sort of heater. As amusing as it was, he was still shocked that Yuni of all people would be in his bed. Turning his attention back to Byakuran, the other perpetrator in his bed, he stared as well, taking note of the sleeping features.

This was the first time he had ever seen the white-haired man look so passive. There was no crazy grin or smirk, no laughter, just a sleeping face that was dreaming somewhere in the back of his mind. The white-haired man had a grip around his waist like he was a teddy bear and for once; Tsuna couldn't find himself minding it. It was kinda cute to see the other act this way and he wanted nothing more than to take a picture of the face to keep it within his memories forever. It was a sharp contrast between the usual face and this one. Reaching out slowly, he touched the long white bangs, feeling the softness of them in-between his fingers and pushed a few back to get a better examination. Tsuna watched as the eyebrows twitched when his fingers brushed along the forehead and almost chuckled in amusement.

However, he was drawn out of his fun when he felt Yuni beside him stir awake. The female shifted, stretching within her little bubble, and opened her eyes to see Tsuna staring straight at her. "T-Tsuna…" Knowing that she and Byakuran had snuck in, they had been expecting the brunet to freak out, not remain calm like there was nothing wrong. A small tint dashed across her cheeks and shifted against to get closer. Her long black hair, untied, fell down her shoulders as she lifted herself up on her elbow. Everyone was, of course, still fully dressed.

"Good morning, Yuni. I would love to ask what you two are doing in my bed though." Tsuna whispered to not wake up the older man beside him and turned his head further into a more comfortable position. Honestly, he would be freaking out, but Reborn's teachings were still clear within his mind.

The female Millefiore boss bit her bottom lip, "Well, we wanted to be the first ones to greet you this morning."

"And you had to sneak into my bed to do that?"

"Byakuran said it was a good idea."

"And you listened to him?"

Yuni chuckled. "It sounded like a great idea at that time."

Tsuna sighed, raising a hand up to rub his forehead in frustration. He should have known it was all Byakuran's fault, but then again, it was also Yuni's for actually listening and following along. She had more than enough abilities to stop him from doing something so outrageous. He opened his mouth to say something when Byakuran tightened his grasp around his waist. He tensed a little and then felt the albino's forehead rubbing into the back of his neck, shivering as he felt a breath brush across his skin. A deep darkness spread across his cheeks, letting out a little 'eep' from the back of his throat. "B-Byakuran!"

Yuni, seeing her chance, shuffled forward to wrap her arms around the brunet, burying her face into the warm chest. She listened to the stuttering Tsuna sent out in embarrassment and chuckled happily. This is the first time she had ever been able to get so close to her crush, the person she loved dearly. Byakuran didn't let up and eventually smirked, landing a kiss on the back of Tsuna's neck.

"Yuni! Byakuran! Stop that this instant!" Tsuna squeaked out, unable to move in his position with the way both Millefiore bosses were wrapped tightly around him. His face was now completely red.

Yuni lifted her head up. "Byakuran? Can I do it? Please?"

There was a pause in both parties, Byakuran lifting his head up to peek over Tsuna's shoulder. "Hmm~ I'd rather be first, but I'll allow you. As long as I get to go next and go a little further."

"Deal!" The female of the group gave a smile and shifted upwards. Tsuna, not sure on what is going on, could only stare in question. That was, until he felt Yuni move upwards, pressing their lips together. A muffled squeak slipped through his lips, his eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting such a thing. He was being kissed, kissed, of all things! Tsuna could feel the softness of those lips against his own and just stared, not sure on what to do. Eventually, Yuni pulled away with a little bit of red dusting her cheeks and smiled, "That was…my first kiss."

"Eh?!" Tsuna's little screech would have gone longer when his head was turned around, facing Byakuran this time. He was silenced, another pair of lips against his own. This time he froze in shock, unable to compute the fact that he had been kissed twice at the same time. However, it didn't stop there. Instead, Byakuran went further and pried the lips open, slipping his tongue into the hot cave. Tsuna squirmed from the intrusion, but didn't do anything else, letting the tongue brush against his own. A small moan slipped through and he could feel Byakuran pushing against his tongue, trying to make him return the gesture. Yuni watched with interested eyes and chuckled at Tsuna's embarrassed expression. She felt a little sad that she couldn't do such things with the other, but it was alright, because she got to kiss him first on the lips, and anyway, she didn't really know how to do all that tongue stuff. That was better left to Byakuran.

Tsuna, finally getting his brain moving despite the small tingling amounts of pleasure that hit him, gathered enough strength to shove the albino away, breaking the kiss. His breaths were ragged; he was clearly out of breath as he stared at the older man for a few moments before turning to Yuni. The two stared back in question, wondering on what the other would do. The brunet, in his confusion, jumped up and ran to the bathroom, quickly getting dressed for the day. He needed to get out of here so he could think clearly. The lingering kisses, the touches, were beginning to get to him and he needed to get away. As he stepped out of the bedroom, he saw Byakuran and Yuni were still in the same spot, pouting, clearly disappointed that he had run away.

"Now, are you two going to tell me what's going on?"

The two Millefiore bosses looked at each and sighed, they had thought that that little attempt would have made Tsuna become aware of their attention. Byakuran wiggled his nose in disappointment. "One would think it would be obvious~"

"I agree, sometimes I wish that Tsuna wasn't so dense at times," Yuni whispered afterwards and peered down at her phone she had grabbed from the nightstand. When it had gotten there, Tsuna didn't know. Her eyes went over the time and sighed, "Byakuran, we need to head back soon or else we'll both get in trouble."

"Aww, so soon? Oh well~" The white-haired man lifted himself up from the bed and went to the opened window. It was clear where the two intruders had entered from and Tsuna could only stare in shock as Yuni was lifted up from the bed by Byakuran. The white-haired man gave a smirk, muttering some goodbye before his wings spread out from behind his back, taking off into the skies. Tsuna just stood behind in shock, unable to believe what had happened. What were the two talking about? And how had they entered his room without him noticing? There were too many questions for him to go through.

* * *

"So, Juudaime, what happened to those papers from before? You know, those marriage proposals?" Gokudera asked suddenly as if he had just remembered something from long ago. Honestly, the two of them had forgotten about the whole incident and Tsuna had been hoping that it would never be returned to. He'd rather not have any more of those.

Still, how was he supposed to answer that question? They were, technically gone now and probably would never be seen again. Not that he wanted to. He hated them and even having to meet up with the various people to tell them 'no' to their proposals. All the mafia groups were the same and it just made things harder. It was worst that some of the members in Vongola were pushing him to get married and bear an offspring, not that he was happy about that. It was ridiculous as it was.

"Um…they're gone?"

"Gone? Didn't you say that someone took them?" Gokudera's eyes narrowed slightly as he peered down at his beloved boss. He knew there was something going on, it was too obvious to his trained eyes.

"Kinda. I didn't really…resist on that part." Tsuna nervously laughed to himself, knowing he had been caught. Though he was curious as to what happened to them after all. He hadn't been getting any calls for the past month for anything on that subject and it had been refreshing for a change. It gave him more free time.

"Juudaime, you can't do such things! What happens if someone wants to take control of our allies like that?"

"I kinda doubt it." After all, this was Millefiore they were talking about. Unless Byakuran was looking to get married, but he mentally shook his head. No, the white-haired man wasn't the type. As for Yuni…no, his proposals were all female so unless she swung that way, it wasn't possible either.

Gokudera just sighed. "Don't worry, Juudaime, I'll go investigate this whole thing for you." Saying that, the silver-haired man vanished out of the room and left his unknown papers on Tsuna's desk. The brunet blinked, staring down at them and slowly reached over to pick them up before blanching. They were damage reports from two days ago when he had sent Hibari for a mission to America. He knew the cloud guardian's personality and excepted such a thing, but this was too much. The number of zeros within that report made him twitch, tempted to actually snap and go after Hibari. This was too much. Damn his guardians.

* * *

"Juudaime! I have a report for you!" Gokudera suddenly slammed the front door open, startling the brunet within, which resulted in a loud squeak of surprise. He ran straight in, barely closing the door behind and stopped only in front of the desk. The storm guardian's appearance was ragged from running, his hair a mess, and his cheeks dusted in red. Regardless, his clothes remained the same to keep up his looks for the boss and the rest of the famiglia.

"What is it, Gokudera?" Tsuna clenched down on his bottom lip, thinking for the worst on the report. There were only a few things that could get the other so worked up about. The papers were slammed down onto the table before him, a long thirty-paged essay that made him twitch and peered up. The silver-haired man looked at him expectantly to read everything within minutes and sighed, knowing it wasn't possible for him to do it that fast. "Can you summarize this for me? I'll read it later."

"Alright, Juudaime. I investigated the famiglias that had offered proposals to you. Apparently, each one ended up stating the same thing. Millefiore bosses had visited them the day after they took your papers and basically lied to them that you were getting married to them for an alliance."

"Eh?"

"Juudaime, everyone believes you're getting married to both Yuni and that white-haired freak! They kept asking when the date is and where the wedding will be at. They are planning on sending gifts on your wedding day and congratulating you. The Millefiore bosses gave another lie that they want to surprise you on the date so they mentioned not to dare say it to anyone else unless they wanted to be wiped out."

Tsuna stared and stared some more before finally screaming, "Hieeee!" He didn't mean to revert back to his previous screams, but this situation couldn't be helped. He jumped up from his desk in shock, his fingers twitching uncontrollably. He wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure on what. What could he do anyway? He needed to talk to someone. He needed to talk to…the ones that had caused this entire mess!

How could those two have done such a thing? It was brilliant though, the Millefiore had used their upper status in the mafia world to silence everyone else. Maybe…it wasn't that bad. Everyone had gone silent ever since and it was so nice and quiet. No, he still needed to find out the reason as to why they wanted to do this to him of all people. Sure he was prank-able, but this was going a little too far and it would be one terrible mess to clear up to everyone. Well, it would at least explain some of the stares he had been getting from the other bosses whenever he went for a meeting.

"I-I'm going out. Gokudera, could you do my paperwork for me in the meantime?" Tsuna twitched, giving a gentle smile that promised doom to the other if he dared refused. As much as the storm guardian wanted to follow, he held back, shivering at the danger that was spreading from Tsuna's body. The brunet reached for his gloves, yanking them on, and immediately went in hyper dying will form. The flames were burning brightly and his eyes were narrowed dangerously, leaving Gokudera speechless. There was nothing that could get through Tsuna's mind now, he was dead set on flying straight over there to clear this all up and find out what the hell had been going on. Opening the glass windows behind, Tsuna gave another smile towards his beloved right-hand man. "You'd better not slack off while you're here. I'd rather not deal with anything after this. Any damages that Millefiore claims because of this will be denied and ignored."

Saying those words, he vanished into the blue sky, speeding off into the distance as quickly as possible. Gokudera remained behind and looked over the stacks of paper in horror. He wasn't really keen on doing such a thing, but if his boss asked him to do it while he took care of something else, then it should be fine. He sighed, settling into the desk and began to work.

* * *

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Millefiore base and easily spotted the two bosses settled in a single room, facing each other. It looked like they were talking to each other about something and he had a strong feeling that it was about him. He is certain of that. Shifting faster through the air, his sky flames burning brightly in the blue sky surrounding him, he maneuvered his feet first and crashed straight through the glass window. A loud shattering sound echoed throughout the room and there was a momentary pause, stillness. Broken glass danced around him, lights reflecting off the shades in a variety of colors, before touching the ground. The two bosses within stared at him with looks of shock, completely startled by his appearance.

"T-Tsuna?"

"W-Whoa! You sure made an entrance." Byakuran blinked, chuckling in amusement, and peered down at his dropped marshmallow on the table. A bag was just beside him, opened with the marshmallows pilling down. Some men on the other side of the room immediately busted inside, but the moment they saw who was actually standing there with the mess, they immediately backed down. It was clear to anyone that this was between the bosses and them only. And that glare from Tsuna was worth running away from.

The orange dying will flames continuously surrounded him on his forehead and hands, looking ready at any moment for a battle. Yuni looked like she was about to shrink down while Byakuran just sat where he was at, reaching over to grab another marshmallow to eat.

"So…do you two plan on explaining things to me?" Tsuna was tempted to smile, but he figured that would be too much at this current moment. "I got word that you two have been spreading some lies around about us getting married."

"Ah, that one~"

"Oh my, it took you this long to find out?" Yuni giggled in amusement, not expecting that their plan would take this long to be figured out. But she didn't blame Tsuna, those marriage proposals could get annoying after a while. Luckily for the two Millefiore bosses, they didn't get anything like that either because Byakuran held no hesitation of killing a woman if she annoyed him and for her, they had to get through her overprotective guards and the Arcobaleno members as well.

At those words, Tsuna calmed down, letting the dying will flames vanish from his body. His orange eyes shifted back into the regular honey color and the orbs peered over the two curiously. "What do you mean? And just what are you two planning?" Tsuna stepped forward, serious, and stopped right in front of the table to get a clearer view of everyone. "And do you know how much of a mess you created?"

Byakuran chuckled. "Oh yes, we're aware of the mess we've created and neither of us regret it at all."

"As for what we were planning, well…" Yuni continued with a slight redness to her cheeks.

The brunet peered at the two questionable, his mind still working slowly.

"We wanted the entire mafia to know that you can only marry us."

"Yep, no one else is allowed to have you~"

"What?"

"Tsuna," The two Millefiore bosses spoke together with a wide grin on both their lips. It was enough to creep the brunet out and he froze to his spot, wanting to take a step back to get some distance between the two. But he kept strong and glared, still demanding for answers. "We want you to ourselves."

"Huh?" Now that made Tsuna snap out of his hard-earned appearance and stared, dumbstruck. "What?"

Byakuran chuckled. "We want to keep you as our lover."

"We want you to be with us," Yuni smiled brightly, getting up with the albino to step closer so that she could get her thin hands around Tsuna's right arm. She held on tightly, not wanting to let go, and chuckled. "We're not talking about joining Millefiore and Vongola together, though if you'd like an alliance between us, we can do that, too."

"We're talking about being with you, claimed by each other so that no one can take either of us apart," Byakuran went around to wrap an arm along Tsuna's free one and smiled. "As lovers."

Tsuna twitched, suddenly feeling a little scared and nervous from the array of emotions that was appearing on the two bosses' faces. It was scary and yet, he was far too familiar with such settings. Still, to think they actually loved him…It wasn't possible, right? He wasn't exactly the best person in the world and there were definitely better candidates out there. Why him? Why him of all people? He felt the grasps around his arms tighten, knowing they were trying to get his attention and it was definitely working. It pulled him away from his thoughts and peered at the two faces in wonder. "Are you…sure it's me?"

"Yes!" They said together and seemed to have dimmed down on their smiles.

The brunet felt like he was going to have a headache soon and yet he didn't push either of them away. He couldn't. It was just too hard when they were both looking at him so eagerly, awaiting his answer. It was clear he didn't feel the same way like they did towards him…but there was no telling how things would work after all. The future could change at an instant and he might find himself falling for the two bosses or they might leave him. He was open to things after all.

Sometimes it was just best to go along with the craziness in his life. Well, most of the time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this final chapter. I had to tie everything up together. Originally, I wanted to keep moving on for another few chapters, but I guess things just don't work the way they are supposed to. But at least I gave you guys an ending that is quite open. Perhaps one day, when I feel inspired, I'll pick this story up again? Maybe start in-between with Byakuran and Yuni working on Tsuna's feelings or afterwards when the three are together, whichever I feel like writing.
> 
> Anyway, it'd be a little too fast for Tsuna to just confess his feelings so I worked it out this way that would make things more appropriate. Well, this story had its own little run.


End file.
